List of Abilities
Abilities are character's powers which they use in LEGO Dimensions. With Abilities, characters can solve puzzles within levels in order to progress the game, to reach inaccessible places, to obtain Minikits through replaying the levels and Gold Bricks in Hub Worlds. There are also abilities that exclusive to many other characters. Vehicles and gadgets also have abilities that can be used to solve certain parts of puzzles although there are some exclusive to them. Due to many varieties of ability one can have, below is the list of all the abilities and their usage. List of Abilities Accelerator Switches Ability 's Blade Bike activates Accelerator Switches|centre]] [[:Category:Accelerator Switches Ability|'Accelerator Switches Ability']] allows only land vehicles to activate a special type of treadmill to solve puzzles (See the picture). This ability is mandatory for DeLorean Time Machine and Train Time Machine to activate Time Travel Ability. Acrobatics Ability swinging pole to pole |centre]] Acrobatics Ability allows characters to perform acrobatic skill by swinging pole to pole and wall-jumping when approaches to white and pink colored poles and walls. Atlantis Elemental Ability using Atlantis Elemental Ability|centre]] Atlantis Elemental Ability allows characters to summon sea creatures (like a Shark) or build LEGO Objects from the Atlantis Pool. Aquaman is the only character to do so. Big Transformation Ability turns into Rage Unikitty|centre]] [[:Category:Big Transformation Ability|'Big Transformation Ability']] allows character to turn into bigger version of their character, with added strength, by activating a special meter circled around their character portrait. When they revert back to normal, their meter can recharge to full so that they can use it again. Some characters, such as Cyborg, do not have a meter, and can remain in this bigger form indefinitely. Boomerang Ability throwing fishbone at Batarang Switch]] Boomerang Ability allows characters to active Batarang Switches by throwing projectiles in boomerang fashion. Cargo Hook Ability [[:Category:Cargo Hook Ability|'Cargo Hook Ability']] allows only flying vehicles to pick up cargo and place them on special switches to activate it. Chi Ability channeling his CHI into the altar]] Chi Ability allows characters to channel the power source of CHI (which is a powerful life and power source from the Land of Chima, based on the Chinese concept of chi) into the altar to activate. In order to obtain CHI, characters can draw from CHI Fountain or beat enemies to obtain them Chi Ability have second use: Characters can use CHI to power up and have Super Strength Ability with a special meter circled around the characters. Once the meter runs out, the character can't CHI Up anymore until the meter recharged. Only Legends of Chima characters like Eris can perform this ability. Deflection Ability deflecting laser]] Deflection Ability allows characters to redirect laser in order to activate special laser switch. Laser Deflector is the only gadget to have this ability. Dematerializing Ability ' Stealth Mode]] Dematerializing Ability allows only vehicles to render themselves invisible to avoid being caught by enemies. This is the equivalent of the Stealth Ability for playable characters like Batman. Only Doctor Who vehicles such as the TARDIS can perform this ability. Digging Ability digging up Charlie the Funland Robot]] [[:Category:Digging Ability|'Digging Ability']] allows characters to use Dig Spots by digging. Scooby-Doo is the only character to do so. Vehicles such as Cyber-Wrecker have this ability. Drill Ability uses his Drilling Ability|centre]] [[:Category:Drill Ability|'Drill Ability']] allows characters to drill on cracked LEGO surface with blue and orange checkerboard background. Only Emmet and Bane's Drill Driver have this ability. Drone Ability sending Cybermat to Drone Access]] [[:Category:Drone Ability|'Drone Ability']] allows characters to summon their drone to use Drone Access. Only Doc Brown and Cyberman can do this. Electricity Ability charging up an Electric Coil]] [[:Category:Electricity Ability|'Electricity Ability']] allows characters to fire stream of pure electricity to power up Electric Coil. Vehicles such as Electric Time Machine have this ability. Fix-It Ability is fixing]] [[:Category:Fix-It Ability|'Fix-It Ability']] allows characters to fix broken LEGO objects highlighted with blue color. Flight Ability soaring the sky of DC Comics World|centre]] [[:Category:Flight Ability|'Flight Ability']] allows characters to have ability of flight to reach inaccessible places high up in the sky. Flying vehicles such as Joker's Chopper can also have this ability. Flight Dock Ability [[:Category:Flight Dock Ability|'Flight Dock Ability']] allows only flying vehicles to power Jet Switch by docking on it. This ability is equivalent to Accelerator Switches Ability for land vehicles. Freeze Breath Ability 's iconic Freeze Breath]] [[:Category:Freeze Breath Ability|'Freeze Breath Ability']] allows characters to freeze the enemies with their breath during combat. Superman is the only character to have this ability. Ghost Puzzles Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ghost_Puzzles_Ability Ghost Puzzles Ability] allows characters to solve ghost puzzles to unlock certain areas. Only Peter Venkman can perform this ability. Ghost Suspend Ability wrangling a group of ghosts]] [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ghost_Puzzles_Ability Ghost Suspend Ability] allows characters to freeze ghosts in order to trap them into the Ghost Trap. Only Peter Venkman can perform this ability. Ghost Trap Ability trapping ghosts with Ghost Trap]] Ghost Trap Ability allows only gadgets to capture ghosts within it. Once the ghosts are captured, they can be placed in Containment Units. Only Ghost Trap can have this ability. Grapple Ability 's grappling]] [[:Category:Grapple Ability|'Grapple Ability']] allows characters to pull down special grapple points, or use them to gain access to certain areas. Growth Ability [[:Category:Growth Abillity|'Growth Ability']] allows characters to grow plants by spraying water on it. Only Aquaman, Krusty the Clown, Mystery Monster and X-treme Soaker have this ability. Gyrosphere Switches Ability 's unique ability]] Gyrosphere Switches Ability allows special vehicles to activate special switches by rolling on it. Only Gyrosphere, together with its alternate builds, can do this. Hacking Ability hacking a terminal, which leads to a mini-game]] Hacking Ability allows characters to hack into terminal. By hacking into terminal, the player must finish a minigame by activating certain number of chips in addition to avoiding enemies. Hazard Cleaner Ability 's X-treme Soaker sucks up the hazardous wastes.]] [[:Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability|'Hazard Cleaner Ability']] allows characters to clean up hazardous wastes by spraying water on it or sucking it up like the Slimer did. Vehicles such as X-treme Soaker can do this. Hazard Protection Ability [[:Category:Hazard Protection Ability|'Hazard Protection Ability']] gives characters immunity to hazardous wastes that normally hurt other characters. High Jump Ability 's High Jump Ability demonstration]] High Jump Ability allows characters to high jump to certain areas that could be unreachable to others. Only characters with acrobatics (Such as Wyldstyle) can perform this ability. Illumination Ability lighting up dark area]] Illumination Ability allows characters to light up dark places. Invulnerability Ability drinks a soda can to achieve Invulnerability|centre]] [[:Category:Invulnerability Ability|I'nvulnerability Ability']] allows characters to immune to all attacks that are thrown at them. Only Wonder Woman, Superman and Gamer Kid have this ability. Laser Ability , Scooby gains the Laser Ability]] Laser Ability allows characters to fire a red laser beam at Gold LEGO objects to melt it down or cut it out of shape. The red laser beam can be in any forms of energy such as proton beam fired by Peter Venkman, or fire flames made by Kai. Vehicles such as K-9 Laser Cutter have this ability. Scooby Fire Snack is the only gadget to give the user their Laser Ability. Magic Ability uses Magic to unlock an object.|centre]] [[:Category:Magic Ability|'Magic Ability']] allows characters to use their magic ability on highlighted LEGO objects with blue stars. Only Gandalf and Wicked Witch have this ability Magical Shield Ability with her Magical Shield]] [[:Category:Magical Shield Ability|'Magical Shield Ability']] allows characters to cast aura around them that act as shield. Only Gandalf and Wicked Witch have this ability Master Build Ability 's Master-Building]] [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Master_Build_Ability Master Build Ability] allows characters to build pre-existing LEGO objects into newer items to solve puzzles or access different areas. Only LEGO Movie Master Builders like Wyldstyle or Emmet can perform this ability. Mind Control Ability mind-controlling Frodo]] [[:Category:Mind Control Ability|'Mind Control Ability']] allows characters to mentally control NPCs (Non-playable characters) that have question mark over their head to perform tasks. Only Cyberman, Wonder Woman and Wicked Witch have this ability. Mini Access Ability can access Mini Hatch]] [[:Category:Mini Access Ability|'Mini Access Ability']] allows only characters with small size to access a hatch to enter a new area. Only Bart Simpson, Gimli, Gollum and Slimer have this ability. Pole Vault Ability ' Pole Vaulting Ability]] Pole Vault Ability allows characters to create extra Twirl Poles with staff-like objects to unlock a special cage. Only Legolas and Sensei Wu have this ability. Portal Gun Ability using the Portal Gun to create Portals on the Portal Pads|centre]] Portal Gun Ability allows characters to create portals on special portal pads to access inaccessible areas or make destructive portals that destroy enemies. Only Chell can perform this ability. Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability using her unique power]] Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability allows characters to destroy Rainbow LEGO objects by firing rockets, missiles, or other means at them. Only Unikitty can perform this ability. Unikitty is also the only character who can build LEGO rainbows. Regeneration Ability 's many incarnations]] Regeneration Ability allows characters to change forms upon being killed or losing the player's hearts, taking in a different form upon respawing. Only Doctor Who characters like Twelfth Doctor can perform this ability. Relic Detection Ability discovers a Grapple Point with his ability|centre]] [[:Category:Relic Detection Ability|'Relic Detection']] Ability allows characters to detect hidden LEGO objects behind a pink aura. Only Bad Cop and Wyldstyle have this ability. Silver LEGO Blowup Ability destroys Silver LEGO Cage|centre]] [[:Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability|'Silver LEGO Blowup Ability']] allows characters to destroy Silver LEGO objects by firing rockets, missiles or other means at them. Vehicles such as Ultra Time Machine have this ability. Homer's Taunt-o-Vision is the only gadget with this ability. Sonar Smash Ability shattering glass]] [[:Category:Sonar Smash Ability|'Sonar Smash Ability']] allows characters to destroy LEGO glass objects by shattering them with sound. Vehicles such as Sonic Beam Gyrosphere have this ability. Speed Ability drinking soda can to activate his Speed Ability]] [[:Category:Speed Ability|'Speed Ability']] allows characters to have additional speed to aid them in combat. Spinjitzu Ability performing Spinjitzu|centre]][[:Category:Spinjitzu Ability|'Spinjitzu Ability']] allows characters to screw down certain switches called Screwjitzu Switch. 's Spinjitzu ]] Spinjitzu Ability also allows characters to preform a tornado-like combat move that renders the character invulnerable and sweeps enemies into the tornado. This move can be activated by a special meter circled around the character. When the meter runs out, the move can't be performed until the meter recharged by beating up enemies. Only Ninjago Characters such as Sensei Wu can perform this. Special Attacks Ability Special Attacks Ability allows only vehicles to shoot rockets, missiles, or any means at enemies, objects or obstacles. Stealth Ability turning invisible|centre]] [[:Category:Stealth Ability|'Stealth Ability']] allows characters to enter stealth mode by turning invisible or disguising to hide from security cameras' field of vision. Scooby Ghost Snack is the only gadget to give user their Stealth Ability. Super Strength Ability smashing Cracked LEGO Wall]] [[:Category:Super Strenght Abillity|'Super Strength Ability']] allows characters to smash Cracked LEGO walls by using their strength. There's also Cracked LEGO surface on the ground that characters can smash on it or throw rock at them. Mechs such as Samurai Mech have this ability. Scooby Snack is the only gadget to give their Super Strength Ability. TARDIS Access Ability accessing the TARDIS]] TARDIS Access Ability allows characters to enter inside the TARDIS interior, where players change the Doctor's incarnation, change the interiors of the TARDIS and the music via the In-TARDIS Entertainment, and travel through space and time. Only Doctor Who characters like the Doctor can perform this ability. TARDIS Travel Ability going across time and space|centre]] TARDIS Travel Ability allows only TARDIS and its alternate builds to travel across space and time by choosing a time period via accessing the interior of the TARDIS. The time period is automated when using this ability via TARDIS Pad. Target Ability firing at Bulleyes LEGO Pieces|centre]] Target Ability allows characters to shoot at Bullseye LEGO Pieces with projectile. Taunt Ability 's unique ability]] [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Taunt_Ability Taunt Ability] allows only gadgets to "taunt" enemies by distracting them. Taunt-o-Vision is the only gadget to do so. Technology Ability interacting with the control panel]] [[:Category:Technology Ability|'Technology Ability']] allows characters to interact with panels to activate chests contain Gold Bricks or solve puzzles. Time Travel Ability Time Travel Ability allows vehicles and the characters riding them to travel through time via special ramps. This requires the Accelerator Switches Ability to activate this ability. Only Back to the Future vehicles like the DeLorean Time Machine can perform this ability Tow Bar Ability pulling a weak wall]] [[:Category:Tow Bar Ability|'Tow Bar Ability']] allows only land vehicles to destroy weak LEGO walls by attaching three grapple hooks on them and pulling them down. This ability is equivalent to Grapple Ability for playable characters such as Batman. Some vehicles such as Axe Chariot or alternate models such as Mystery Tow & Go have this ability. Tracking Ability tracking the footprints]] [[:Category:Tracking Ability|'Tracking Ability']] allows characters to track down LEGO objects by following set of footprints to find them. Only Owen, Scooby and Shaggy have this ability. Underwater Swimming Ability diving into Atlantis|centre]] [[:Category:Underwater Swimming Ability|'Underwater Swimming Ability']] allows character to dive and breathe underwater to reach inaccessible areas. Vehicles such as Aqua Watercraft have this ability. Vine Cut Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vine_Cut_Ability Vine Cut Ability ]allows characters cut down LEGO vines in certain areas. Only Owen Grady and Velociraptor can use this ability. Water Spray Ability filling "Fill Spray Switch"]] [[:Category:Water Spray Ability|'Water Spray Ability']] allows character to fill up Fill Spray Switches by spraying at it. Only Aquaman, Krusty the Clown and Mystery Monster have this ability. Weight Switch Ability with Weight Switch Ability]] [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weight_Switch_Ability Weight Switch Ability] allows only gadgets to activate Cube Switches to access different areas. Only Portal 2 Gadgets like the Companion Cube can perform this ability. X-Ray Vision Ability using X-Ray Vision|centre]] [[:Category:X-Ray Vision Ability|'X-Ray Vision Ability']] allows characters to see through behind Green LEGO Walls to solve puzzles within it. Only Cyberman, Zane and Superman have this ability. Trivia * Both Technology and Hacking Ability shared by four playable characters: Doc Brown, Benny, Twelfth Doctor and Cyberman. * Time Travel Ability is the only ability to be activated by another ability, in this case the Accelerator Switches Ability. * Chi Ability and Spinjitzu Ability are only two abilities to have two functions: ** Chi Ability allows: 1) to channel CHI into the altar and 2) to CHI up and have Super Strength Ability. ** Spinjitzu Ability allows: 1) to activate Screwjitzu Switch and 2) to perform a tornado attack. *** Coincidentally, their second function can be used in combat. * Water Spray Ability also has two functions: 1) to fill up Fill Spray Switches and 2) to grow plant. ** However, its two functions are seperated into two abilities: The original Water Spray Ability and a new one called Growth Ability. ** Water Spray Ability also has a third function, which allows to clear out hazardous wastes. This function is also turned into a new ability called Hazard Cleaner Ability. * Characters have Big Transformation Ability have different appearance when they transform: ** Stay Puft, Homer and Unikitty become bigger version of themselves as Giant Stay Puft, Angry Homer and Angry Unikitty respectively. ** Bane transforms from minifigure to big-figure when venom-powered. ** Cyborg becomes bigger by putting on his Giant Suit, which appeared in LEGO Batman 3. * Both land vehicles and flying vehicles have two abilities that are only exclusive to them ** For land vehicles: Accelerator Switches and Tow Bar Ability. ** For flying vehicles: Flight Dock and Cargo Hook Ability. * Big Transformation, Spinjitzu and Chi Ablity are only three abilities to have a special meter to activate. ** However, the meter for Big Transformation can recharge to full without obtaining special energy or beating enemies. ** This makes Chi and Spinjitzu Ability only two abilities to have their meter recharged by collecting energy. *** Unlike Spinjitzu Ability, CHI can be obtained through beating up enemies and drawing from CHI Fountain, instead of just beating up enemies. *** Strangely, the meter doesn't deplete when Spinjitzu is used to activate Screwjitzu Switch. __FORCETOC__ Category:Index Category:Ability Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Gadgets